


Longing for Some of Your (Tender Love)

by CookieCuddler



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Like, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really sweet stuff, Romance, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Wow, alot, lol i'm BAD at tagging stories, non-au, they say i love you, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: Non-AU. Loosely based on Nature Republic's I Love You/I Hate You Game. Baekhyun wants Chanyeol to show him some more affection and Chanyeol wants Baekhyun to know how much he loves him.





	Longing for Some of Your (Tender Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have asks I need to write. I was working on one (please anticipate!) then the whole "I love you/sorry/I love you/...No" thing happened and I couldn't help myself. I told myself I wouldn't write another non-AU BUT ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a work of FICTION and is in no way an attempt to depict itself as truth or fact.

Baekhyun crosses his arms over his seat belt and watches as the cityscape flies by through the car window. He’s sitting next to Jongdae, who's currently jamming out to a song from his phone. The atmosphere in the car is stiff. From what he could see in the reflection of the car window, Chanyeol, who is sitting in their usual spot, is scrolling through his phone. Unaffected. His lips flatten into a line. He shouldn't care. Chanyeol is his own person and can do whatever he wants. It's not like his feelings of discontention are the most valid anyway. He turns around in his seat when he feels a poke to his shoulder. Behind him is Junmyeon. He gives Baekhyun a brief smile then raises his phone and mouths, _check your phone_.

Upon checking his phone, he can see three messages from Junmyeon. He opens the messager app and reads,

Junja

Today

Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?

13:49

 

We have the fan meet soon

13:49

 

Pick up, please

14:04

 

He types a quick, _I’m okay, just tired!_ and reclines into his seat.

He didn’t get any messages from Chanyeol.

A frown graces his face. Why would Chanyeol text him? He doubts if the younger even realizes he’s upset. In the reflection of the car window, he can see Chanyeol smiling at his phone and tapping on Sehun’s shoulder in excitement. Turning away, he sticks his earphones in and sets his music app to shuffle. His heart hurts.

He’s being irrational. The members have said on countless occasions that he’s the mood maker and the last thing they need is to be in a bad mood before a schedule. Especially over something as trivial as Chanyeol ignoring his pleas to do a V live with him while in his studio. He’s visited his studio plenty of times, and while he cherishes their alone time, he wants to be shown off. It’s a bit ridiculous since that’s not entirely possible. Their fans tend to get too _enthusiastic_ whenever they’re together. Which can be annoying but a part of him craves it.

He opens his messaging app again, this time clicking on Chanyeol’s conversation. He types, _I miss you_ ☹. From the reflection of the car window, he can see Chanyeol turn away from Sehun, which the latter seems thankful for, and types something into his phone. Their eyes meet in the reflection. His phone vibrates in his lap and he reads the incoming text.

Chanyeollie

Today

I miss you ☹

14:10

Why didn’t you sit next to me then lol

14:11

 

I miss you too

14:11

 

Baekhyun weighs his options. Should he lie or tell him, potentially starting a fight? His phone vibrates again and he checks the message.

Chanyeollie

Today

I miss you ☹

14:10

Why didn’t you sit next to me then lol

14:11

 

I miss you too

14:11

 

Are you upset

14:12

 

Baekhyun types in “Yes” before erasing it and typing in “Can we talk later?”

Chanyeollie

Today

I miss you ☹

14:10

Why didn’t you sit next to me then lol

14:11

 

I miss you too

14:11

 

Are you upset

14:12

Can we talk later?

14:12

☹ ☹ ☹

14:12

 

Baekhyun turns to face Chanyeol after his phone vibrates again, meeting eye-to-eye for the first time since they filmed the V live. Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a pout and his eyes flicker to his phone. Baekhyun shakes his head which Chanyeol turns to lean his head against the headrest. He’s not upset per say, more like frustrated. His phone vibrates again, which he decides to silence—he didn’t want the other members to catch on to their minor spat. It’s bad enough Junmyeon is aware that something is wrong. He checks the next message.

 

Chanyeollie

Today

I miss you ☹

14:10

Why didn’t you sit next to me then lol

14:11

 

I miss you too

14:11

 

Are you upset

14:12

Can we talk later?

14:12

☹ ☹ ☹

14:12

 

Why were you so weird after

14:14

 

He types, _later~_ and closes the app. Before he puts his phone down, however, he gets a message from Sehun. From the notification banner he can read, _You should talk to him soon…_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun is on cloud nine. At first, when the “I love you/I hate you" game was prompted, he was nervous. He can easily fool around with the members. Fanservice is just fanservice. Never going too far, just being overly clingy etc. but saying I love you to Chanyeol was nerve-wracking. They both have a competitive spirit and his not so subtle behavior after their V live filming, combined with his cryptic texts, Chanyeol was in a blue mood. And when he gets in this types of moods, his need to win multiples ten-fold. He doubts if the fans noticed but he knows how the younger is and he was upset. He considered forfeiting but he also didn’t want to lose to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s first “I love you” made his heart jump, he had to turn towards Sehun to hide the effect those three words had on him. Only for them to be forced to battle it out again. Chanyeol’s second “I love you” is what really got him. The glances Chanyeol sent him every once-in-awhile made his heart melt, his eyes sending the _I miss yous_ , _I’m sorrys_ , and _I love yous_ he couldn’t say at the moment. It was a game and Chanyeol was just playing the game, but he felt that jab in his heart. That type of excitement love can only bring. No matter how many times Chanyeol tells him he loves him, which is often, it always feels like the first time.

And today was no different.

He meant every single _I love you_ but to Chanyeol especially.

“Can we talk now?” Chanyeol sits on his bed and dries his hair with a towel.

Baekhyun is next to him, a towel wrapped around his shoulders, also fresh out of the shower. “Uh, yeah.” He licks his lips in nervousness at the idea of proposing a joint good night broadcast for the nth time. Because he said he’ll want to do one with Chanyeol, which the latter didn’t oppose to, didn’t mean it was a promise. “I really want to do another live broadcast with you. Our other ones were fun.”

Chanyeol stops rubbing his hair with the towel and turns to face Baekhyun. His face softens, “That’s why you were upset, because of my studio broadcasts?” He visually relaxes.

Baekhyun nods cutely, biting on the bed of his thumb.

Chanyeol sighs at Baekhyun's pettiness, “But we hang out at my studio all the time, just the two of us. Why do you want to do it live?” His voice drops an octave, “We can’t broadcast what we, you know, sometimes do there to our fans.” His eyes search Baekhyun’s, “I thought we talked about this.”

“We did, but—I don’t know.” Baekhyun looks away and pulls at his ear, loose droplets from his hair saturating his fingers.

“I get nervous when I’m around you, especially when we’re front of a crowd.” Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s wrist that's flat on the bed. “Like today. If we’re just with the members then it’s okay but I like you a lot and I--it's hard…” He trails off, the implication there.

Baekhyun turns to meet Chanyeol’s gaze. “I know, Chanyeollie. I get nervous too but I like it. You know, the attention.”

Chanyeol makes a face at Baekhyun’s reply. He questions incredulously, “You like it?”

“Yeah. I know we were just playing a game, but it felt good for you to say that in front so many people.” Baekhyun’s gaze drops to their hands, his slender fingers lacing with Chanyeol’s thicker ones properly. “It’s different from you telling me you love me when we’re alone or in front of the members—I don’t know.” He didn’t quite understand his feelings either. It wasn’t the best thing to do. There’s too much at stake and he couldn’t sacrifice the members’ careers because he got all gushy, but it’s what his heart longed for. He doesn’t regret becoming an idol, but with idol life, it’s difficult to be in a relationship—especially with your band member, but he assumes he just wants to feel normal, if just for a little while.

“Okay.” Chanyeol relents, “We can try to do one—if our managers let us.”

Baekhyun feels a bit childish, pouting until he got what he wanted but he couldn’t ignore the way his heart leaped in his chest at the mere idea of it. He knows Chanyeol is afraid, has every right to be, and he is too. But, out of all the things they’ve overcome together, being comfortable with one another in front of judging eyes would be the hardest. He received his share of hate comments, especially on their birthday posts on Instagram, but that’s how he truly feels. If people couldn’t accept it then, there’s nothing he can do. At least, that what he likes to remind himself whenever the stress gets to him.

His thumb smooths over the skin on the back Chanyeol’s hand. Their hands fit perfectly together.

“I love you,” Chanyeol says after a while, his voice soft. He tilts his head and watches Baekhyun with lidded eyes.

“Hate.” Baekhyun fires back immediately, a smile ghosting on his face. It brightens once the corners of Chanyeol’s mouth perk upward.

“I love you,” Chanyeol leans closer. Baekhyun can see how Chanyeol’s eyes seem to sparkle. His lips tingle in anticipation.

“Hate.” Baekhyun watches the tongue that swipes over Chanyeol’s bottom lip. He kind of wants it in his mouth.

Chanyeol leans even closer, voice now a whisper, “I love you.”

“Hate.”

Chanyeol closes the gap between them. They enjoy the contact of their lips. It's nice and it always makes his heart beat fast. Their mouths move against each other, Baekhyun turns to face Chanyeol for better access. He relaxes with the touch, his feelings of self-doubt ebbing away. His hands smooth up Chanyeol’s shoulders and Chanyeol’s around his waist as the kiss continues to go further and further. Chanyeol tilts his head as he massages Baekhyun’s lips, swallowing any noise that happened to escape. A moan creeps up the back of Baekhyun’s throat at the introduction of tongue. His hands slide to grab the sides of Chanyeol’s face, controlling the kiss. He licks into Chanyeol's mouth, tasting what he had to offer.

“I love you.” Baekhyun sighs as his eyes lull, Chanyeol now kissing his neck, careful not to leave marks. His mouth opens in a silent moan when Chanyeol’s sucks that special spot under his jaw. Antsy, his hands slip under Chanyeol’s shirt, caressing the smooth skin that hides underneath. The smack of Chanyeol’s lips against his skin is loud and intoxicates Baekhyun further as a haze overcomes him.

They break, breathing heavily.

“I want you.” Chanyeol’s breath is warm on Baekhyun’s face. His pupils are blown and his lips are pink and swollen, voice hoarse with arousal.

“Hate.” Baekhyun leans forward to reconnect their lips, this kiss messier than the first. His hands tangle in Chanyeol’s wet hair, the towel dropping from his shoulders and onto the bed. Their moans and groans fill the room. Baekhyun lands on his back as Chanyeol climbs on top, their lips still connected. They grind against each other, eager to alleviate the ache growing in their groins, making everything feel even hotter.

They break, Chanyeol’s elbows on either side of Baekhyun’s head. “Can I?” His eyes flicker between Baekhyun’s face and the obvious tents in their sweatpants.

“…It’s my turn.” Baekhyun moves his legs on either side of Chanyeol’s hips nonetheless, his hard-on now sliding against his directly. “Besides, we have work tomorrow.”

Chanyeol whines, his voice cracking in the process, “Who knows when we’ll get another opportunity like this?”

He’s not wrong. Usually, they’re so overbooked with performances and dance practices, it’s nearly impossible. In theory, they could anyway, and have in the past, but that led to pointed looks from their managers and Junmyeon sending them articles of “alternative” ways to show affection, physically.

Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and rolls his hips into Chanyeol. He teases, “So, not only do you want to fuck me, when it’s my turn, but you want to do all of that while we have a busy schedule tomorrow too?”

Chanyeol nods, his hips pushing harder against Baekhyun’s. “Yeah.”

“Hate.” Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol for another kiss, this one tamer and more chaste. “You’re mean.” He gasps hoarsely when Chanyeol kisses down his neck.

“You remember Japan. I was so nice to you then.” Chanyeol groans as he pulls Baekhyun’s t-shirt from his frame and kisses down his chest. He tongues and sucks on Baekhyun’s nipples, making them erect and sensitive. He travels his way down and plants a kiss on a mole at his waist.

Baekhyun closes his eyes at the memory. It was good, _really_ good. He leans into Chanyeol’s embrace. He counters, “You remember Dubai.”

Chanyeol pauses, the memories coming back to him. “You were nice to me then too.” Chanyeol continues his descent down Baekhyun’s body, leaving kisses and bites on his soft tummy. He murmurs into the skin, “I want to be really nice to you again today.”

Baekhyun rolls his head back when Chanyeol made it to the junction between his legs. He stifles a groan when Chanyeol pulls his sweatpants down his legs, underwear and all. His erection smacks against his stomach, angry and weeping. He moans throatily when Chanyeol engulfs his length into his mouth all in one go. He wouldn’t be surprised if the other members could hear them from the living room.

Chanyeol sucks in his cheeks and bobs against the length. Baekhyun gasps, spreading his legs to give Chanyeol more room. His hand searches for Chanyeol’s, currently holding his hips in place, and slides their hands together. Warmth floods his belly and the tingling of a distant orgasm grows. He pants, “Chanyeol…I hate,” while rutting up against his mouth, eager for more. Another gasp escapes when he feels a lubed finger prodding against his asshole. “You’re going to be nice to me, Chanyeollie?” He couldn’t control his whine but he also couldn’t control the way he clenched down below either.

Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a dark look and pulls off, a string of saliva joining his mouth to the head of his dick. He connects their lips in another searing kiss, Baekhyun able to taste himself. Chanyeol pushes a finger into him, then another. He pauses before moving them, letting Baekhyun adjust to the abrupt intrusion. Baekhyun breaks the kiss, his hands grabbing Chanyeol’s t-shirt for leverage when he pumps two fingers into him. The squish of the lube is lewd and loud. He pants hotly against Chanyeol mouth.

“More.”

Chanyeol bends his fingers, searching for that special spot inside. Baekhyun wiggles his hips and chants, “Deeper, it’s deeper.” Once Chanyeol struck that spot, Baekhyun keened, his grip on Chanyeol’s shirt intensifying. Chanyeol continues to thrust his fingers, bending them upwards on the in-stroke.

Baekhyun could feel his orgasm approaching. The waves licking him briefly but never washing over him. He closes his eyes, his mouth opens in a silent moan as the coil in his stomach continues to tighten. Heat wraps him in a tight blanket, and poorly muted gasps escape his swollen lips. And right before the dam breaks, Chanyeol removes his fingers. He sighs at the loss of pressure and eyes Chanyeol in annoyance.

Chanyeol pulls his shirt over his head and drags his athletic pants down and off his legs. He pushes their hips together, his erection, precum already bubbling at the tip, teasing Baekhyun’s fluttering hole.

“No condom?” Baekhyun asks, his voice small as he regulates his breathing.

“We’re out.” He gestures to the empty box of condoms, and bottle lube, next to them on the bedspread.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen in surprise.

Chanyeol guides himself into Baekhyun’s entrance then supports himself on his elbows. “I’ll pull out.”

“Hm.” Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders and pushes him down for another kiss. The touch was innocent but it left his lips on fire and his body burning in want. He gasps, breaking the kiss, once Chanyeol slides home in one smooth stroke. He spreads his legs to give Chanyeol more room.

Chanyeol leans his forehead against Baekhyun and whines, “Fuck—.” He moves his hips in sluggish strokes, his mouth opening with a small gasp, “You feel amazing.”

Baekhyun’s eyes are lidded and he watches as Chanyeol breathes harshly above him. His lips swollen, face red, hair now a sweaty mess, and eyes dark. He’s probably not fairing any better. He whispers, “Hate.”

With a small smile, Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

Their tempo is slow. Chanyeol leans his forehead against Baekhyun’s, their noses touching, and makes long, deep thrusts. It hurt a little at first, only prepared on two fingers, but once they found their languid rhythm, the slide became pleasurable. Their breaths intermingle, fanning across the other’s face, making everything hotter. Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol becomes undone. His breaths shallower, almost becoming pants, and his eyes hazy with the push and pull off their bodies. He closes his eyes, finding himself lost with each lunge as Chanyeol’s lips kiss the side of his face.

Baekhyun’s orgasm rises slowly, simmering in his groin and growing into his stomach. He gasps as Chanyeol’s in-stroke is harder than the last, hitting his prostate directly. He swallows his plea for Chanyeol to fuck him faster because they haven’t indulged in slow lovemaking in such a long time. Usually, they’re too eager and whenever they did have time, they spent it going on dates and not rolling around in the sheets per say. He wants this to last. Chanyeol’s thrusts become harsher and shallower, the mattress squeaking from under their weight.

Baekhyun's back arches as Chanyeol repeatedly hits prostate, now with more force than the last. He gasps softly, “Right there, ah, baby, don’t stop.” He snakes his hand between their bodies and tugs at his weeping, yet neglected, dick. He watches Chanyeol through lidded eyes. His moans attack him like hiccups. He should be quiet, the other members only a few doors down, but the way Chanyeol’s dick rubs against his inner walls and slams against his prostate, it's impossible. Instead, his wraps a leg around Chanyeol rolling hips, his heel pushing into his back. Chanyeol bites his lip as a whine erupts from his throat, his eyes losing focus.

“I’m gonna cum,” Chanyeol warns, his voice above a whisper.

Baekhyun scrambles to grab Chanyeol’s hand on the bedspread, interlocking their fingers. “Together, please.”

Chanyeol whines in discontentment but nods nonetheless. He swirls his hips, his dick rubbing against Baekhyun’s prostate directly. Waves of pleasure threaten to wash over him. He’s right there. The coil from before building. With the final flick of his wrist, his orgasm washes over him, hitting him hard. His mouth opens in a silent cry as he’s hit with wave after wave, drowning in ecstasy. He spurts over his hand, dirtying his chest in the process. Chanyeol rolls his hips faster, the smack of skin against skin more audible than before, fucking Baekhyun through it and cums moments after. He sits up, breaking their embrace, and pulls out just in time as he empties himself on Baekhyun’s pulsating stomach.

Baekhyun comes down from his high with a haggard breath. He opens his eyes to see Chanyeol, breathing as hard as him, snuggled to his side.

“Chanyeol…” His voice hoarse and foreign in his ears. He waits for Chanyeol to open his eyes and whispers “I love you” against his lips.

Chanyeol scoots closer to Baekhyun, pulling them into another embrace, “I love you, too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I need to keep this short. I’m FUCKED for class tomorrow (today—I need to get up in 6 hours but here’s this). I’m pretty sure everyone can relate but the recent fan meeting came for my entire ass so here I am (I finished a part of my thesis early so I felt I could write and not necessarily feel guilty).

Also, just in case (I know who I am), I don’t get to update/write another fic for Valentine’s Day, Happy Valentine’s Day!!!

I’ll reread (and cry over how bad my grammar is WOW-it's later and it was pretty bad ~~still is~~ ) later.

 

I’ll see you soon!!! (*•̀ᴗ•́*) و ̑̑

 

Let's be friends! Visit my ship blog [here](http://yeolhyunabode.tumblr.com/) and my ship twitter [here](https://twitter.com/YeolHyunAbode)!


End file.
